Wang Fu Zhong, recruiting members!
by Koyukidono
Summary: Since that day five year before, Da Xiang believed Chao Xin will become a strong blader. Now team Wang Fu Zhong still missed one member, Da Xiang is calling Mei-Mei to find Chao Xin.What happend about Chao Xin and Mei-Mei in past? Read to find out!


**Welcome! This is a story featuring Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. It happened right before episode 59, before the first battle of Chao Xin and Masamune. I remember the anime mentioned that Mei-Mei had battled with Chao Xin but she lost. So regret that it is offscreen, so here I write the story out! (^^") Actually this is a story I submitted once about a year ago, but I wanna make some more modifications (I am writing so bad at that time...) so I submit once more! Hope that it is better this time!  
** **Story outline:** **Since that day five year before, Da Xiang believed Chao Xin will become a strong blader. Now team Wang Fu Zhong still missed one member, Da Xiang is calling Mei-Mei to find Chao Xin.** **What happend about Chao Xin and Mei-Mei in past? Read to find out! So here we go!**

* * *

To become a strong blader, instead of having the ability of controlling bey accurately, one's stamina is also very important. Beylin Temple in China is such place for bladers to train their stamina. Every Chinese blader wishes to go there and have challenges. Beylin temple is on the top of a mountain, both the area and number of members are huge. However, to be one if them, bladers have to pass plenty of tasks to show their own strength.

Among all bladers in Beylin temple, Da Xiang is definitely the strongest one. He is perfect in both stamina and technique, and that's why this seventeen-year-old man becomes the head of Beylin temple so young. Other than Da Xiang, Chi Yun is one of the strong bladers too. He is Da Xiang's friend since they are small.

Instead, Mei-Mei is dazzling too. Although being a girl, she won and won in battles, was the queen of the Beylin temple.

Oneday as usual, Mei-Mei stood in front of number of members, leading them to do yoga. She looked around, with a confident smile on her face. _How many beybladers are there following my move today? Seems more than yesterday! 500? 600? More than 700_ , she bet. Da Xiang and Chi Yun are the only bladers above her, she trusts that.

 **"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII-MMMMMEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!"** Suddenly an lion-like yelling sound echoed round the whole temple. Mei-Mei was shocked and fallen down. When she turned around, Da Xiang was already a step behind her.

"Haha, Da Xiang, you are full of energy as usual..." Mei-Mei said, with an annoying smile, as she made an exhibition in front of hundreds of members because of his yell. "So, what's going on?"

"You know the big bang bladers, right?"

"Yeah. That international blade championship."

"There will be four members in one team, three starters and one backup. Both of us, and Chi Yun are going to be three to represent China, and our team name - Wang Fu Zhong!"

"Hurray~~~ How about the missing one?"

"Actually I have decided who to be. We need 'him'."

"Who?" Mei-Mei is curious about it.

"Chao Xin. You must have heard his name before."

"Yeah I have heard... Although he is a strong blader, he never comes to Beylin temple..."

"Once five year before... Anyway, help me to find him and tell him! You definitely can get along with him as we are all bladers! Haha!"

* * *

 **Mei-Mei's POV**

So, with Da Xiang's bold laughter, Mei-Mei started her journey of finding Chao Xin.

"It is definitely difficult to find a people without knowing how he looks like..." Mei-Mei talked to herself in the long road of going down the mountain. Of course, Mei-Mei found difficulty in finding Chao Xin as she don't have any further information about this people, not even his photo.

 _But I have to obey to Da Xiang... Oh, have Da Xiang just said he came to Beylin temple once five years before? Why don't I remember that..._

Mei-Mei joined the Byelin temple five years ago. She passed all the tasks to become a member, won battles and and battles, as a girl she was very strong that she even made so many of her losers crying.

Calling the wonderful memory of herself, time flies and Mei-Mei had already left the mountain. _Anyway, it is good to start trying to find him in beyblade stadiums_ , she thought. She then walked to a beyblade stadium nearby.

Being a popular sport in every corner of China and the world, beyblade stadiums can be seen everywhere. Mei-Mei already saw a stadium full of people after walking ten minutes. However, looking around inside, seem like there weren't any senior player. _It must takes time to find a person in this big city_ , Mei-Mei thought, with a disappointed mood. As time goes by and she still kept finding Chao Xin, she felt more and more curious about this people.

After getting into numbers of stadiums, she walked into another one and took another chance.

 _I can't go back to the temple to Da Xiang if I cannot reach to Chao Xin..._

Suddenly, she heard sounds of girls shouting. "Chao Xin~~~!" "It's Chao Xin~~" "Oh, he is very handsome!" Girl's sound calling Chao Xin were heard everywhere. Mei-Mei immediately saw a group of girls near her. It was likely that Chao Xin was surrounded by these girls.

 _Is Chao Xin a playboy? Oh no, I am afraid of playboy... Unfortunately, I have an important mission that I must talk to him._

Unwillingly, Mei-Mei tried to squeeze into the crowd of girls, but there was no space between the exciting girls.

 _Oh no... then, I must do "that" to draw Chao Xin's attention although I don't want to..._

Mei-Mei reminded of Da Xiang's yelling in the morning, and took a deep breath.

 **"CHAO-XINNNNNNNNNNNNN~!"** Mei-Mei shouted, with a huge volume not losing to Da Xiang. All people in stadium covered their ears and squat down.

 **Except one person.**

Slowly, the person took off his sun glasses, the beauty spot under the left eye can be seen. His skin was quite black, with a hair of brown hair. His eyes, not very big, was sparkling.

When Mei-Mei saw him, she gasped. _Although I am not interested in handsome guy, but this one... so over!_

Mei-Mei hid her shyness and nervousness and walked to Chao Xin, one step by one step. "You are Chao Xin, right?" Mei-Mei asked, with trembling sound.

"Lady, see how impolite you are, you have just frighten the girls over here."

Mei-Mei fell down after hearing Chao Xin's response. _This is out of expectation. Out!_

"Let me take a look... You are a lovely woman too. Wanna date with me? Oh sorry... my schedule is full of dating and have to book till the end of next month!"

Mei-Mei immediate heard boos sounded by the girls squatting on ground.

 _I withdraw what I thought. I HATE playboy!_

"Nononono... that is not I mean... Oh, please, I would like to invite you to go to Beylin temple!" Mei-Mei suppressed her madness, and spoke out her request.

"Although is a request from a beautiful lady, I can't. Please choose another dating place." Chao Xin said, with right hand holding his head and the other hand showing a rejecting posture.

However, seeing Chao Xin's frivolous attitude, what Mei-Mei feels is a rejection with heavy reluctant.

* * *

 **Chao Xin's POV**

Being a popular blader, persuasions to me of getting to Beylin temple never stops. However, I haven't tell anybody the reason why I keep myself a distance to this place.

 _Five years ago, I experienced a fiasco there. The people beat me is now there._

I will be stronger and stronger, even stronger then her. But what I have to do is not beating her. I have to show I can be a powerful blader even I choose not to go to Beylin temple.

 _Therefore, I will never go back._

I refresh my thoughts, and give a hand to one of the ladies around that has just shocked to squat on the ground.

"What do you mean by you can't?" Unexpectedly, that girl still hasn't give up.

"I will NOT go. I wanna date with you instead of getting up that mountain." I say, with what I think truly.

"Oh no... I have important event that must have you there!" She takes out a piece of thing and knock on it to draw my attention. _What's that? Is it called cymbal? I don't want to know at all._ "Listen to me," she continues to say, " **Please be a member of the China beyblade team - Wang Hu Zhong!** "

When I hear the word **China team** , I impressively found that the girl's request is the evidence that I have been vertex of bladers of the whole China. Undoubtedly, only strongest people can have the glory and chance to travel around the world and battle with people from everywhere.

I have changed and my strength have been approved.

I am stronger then the one who beat me five years ago.

I can immediately feel my happiness getting into my brain. But I press it down and answer, "May you go back and tell the Wang Fu Zhong members to come on their own. I will NEVER go to Beylin temple on my own."

 **" _HERE WANG FU ZHONG MEMBER ISSSSSSSS!_ "** Don't know why, the girl shouts and she is so angry that her face flushed.

"You mean me?" I point to myself.

After I throw out this question, the girl point at me, takes a deep breathe and shouts as loud as how she just called my name. " **Here I am, Mei-Mei, member of team Wang Fu Zhong!"**

I am shocked. _There are only two strong female bladers that me, Chao Xin have ever heard. The first one is the girl who beat me five years ago, and here comes the second one._

"Chao Xin, take my challenge! If you are strong enough to beat me down, I promise that I will leave and I will not force you to go there." She said, with her hands taking her bey out.

And me, cautiously, take mine out, with my vacillating feelings.

* * *

 **Mei-Mei's POV**

" _I L.O.S.T..._ " Mei-Mei said, dejected even about to cry. Mei-Mei have been back to Beylin temple, where she walked for a long long time with her heavy heart. Da Xiang and Chi Yun were beside her. "And," she continued, "he hadn't used all his move out..."

Da Xiang and Chi Yun didn't expect that too. "Seems that Chao Xin is far more stronger than we expect..." Chi Yun sighed.

"He did it... Mei-Mei, let me, Chi Yun and Chao Xin be starters of the team."

" **WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT~!** " Da Xiang's decision made Mei-Mei's heart even more heavier. But it is the truth that she lost. "O...okay... I will be the backup one." She was almost crying.

"Chao Xin, you have reborned..." Seeing Mei-Mei leave him and Chi Yun with desperated steps, Da Xiang whispered to himself.

"Oh, is Chao Xin that boy five years ago?" Chi Yun asked. "That boy which out of control of his temper after losing..."

Da Xiang recalled what he saw five years ago. "At that day, I was watching every battle with the last Beylin head, my father. From that day I first saw Chao Xin, I believed that he will be a strong blader in future..."

* * *

 **Da Xiang's POV**

 _People remained were divided into groups and battled with each other. All losers had to leave Beylin temple. The battle that caught my eyes was played by two children, one boy and one girl. Both of their performance were dazzling. Although the boy showed his potential, the girl was even stronger and she won. The winning of the girl was out of the audiences' expectation as girl blader is rare. The host pronounced the result, audiences shouted and congratulated the girl. The girl herself shouted too._

 _The girl, in black and short hair with boylish clothing and behaviour, raised her beyblade to show her success and happily ran though the stadium._

 _However, the boy drew people's attention. Everyone could saw the loser, Chao Xin, yelled with anger, could not control his temper and threw his beylade towards the girl. He dashed to girl. Before he reached the girl and fight with her, he was carried away by the two hosts..._

 _"The boy's performance was very good too," I said, to my father, "is it good to let him away?" My father smiled, and answered me, "Instead of technique, a blader's emotion and respect to opponent is far more important. Listen, Da Xiang, if one lost confidence after losing, he will never be a real top-class blader."_

"But Chao Xin became more and well-known just after his appearance in Beylin temple." Chi Yun's words stopped Da Xiang in recalling his memory of that day.

"Yes, you are right. Although I haven't seen Chao Xin after his lose on that day, what I thought is that if he can get over his attitude, he can definitely be a strongman. His popularity afterwards ensured that too. Chi Yun, you know why I called Mei-Mei to find Chao Xin, do you?"

"You want to say that, Mei-Mei is that girl who won Chao Xin that day?"

* * *

 **Chao Xin's POV**

After battling with the girl, I just stood and remain myself in the stadium, watching the girl walked away step by step, with her unstable pace. I wanted to give her a hand, but she showed me she hates that by her face. Of course, seeing her lost her spirit after losing to me, I did not have the heart to tell her I didn't make all of my effort. Would she notice that? I hope no.

One thing far more important. I am sure.

 _She is the girl who beat me five years ago_. The two of them have the same battling style.

I stand for a few minutes. After I realize the truth, my brain is flooded with hundreds and hundreds of thoughts.

 _I beat her. That girl five years ago. I am stronger than her now. I will be in China team. Her team-mate. I have been dreaming for that for years._

 _By the way, her appearance has changed a lot in five years, for more beautiful now... Joining the team means I have a lot of chances to be with her... May we have a date?_

 _And, why do I have to escape?_

I made a final decision.

I take a step and start my journey to Beylin temple.

In the past, I chose to keep myself from this place. I was thinking of being stronger and stronger, at the same time afraid of this place where is full of top bladers.

But I, finally, figured out. I have to get over my fear.

I decided to go back to the place, where that girl belongs to.

Thinking about that, I found myself again surrounded by girls. Is my serious facial expression so handsome? I know yes. It is attractive as same as everyday! It's okay, I don't mind if they go with me to the temple.

When I walk, girls follow.

However, something caught my attention.

A boy with green jacket dashed into the stadium, shot his beyblade out. Before I walk out there, he had already beat a number of bladers.

Interesting. Before going to Beylin temple, I wanna do a warm-up exercise with him!

I turned back and take out my beyblade. At the moment, our beyblade crushed together.

* * *

 **So that's all! Have you found who is that boy at last? Right, he's Masamune! And this story happens right before Masamune and Chao Xin's battle in the great wall. Can it be a prelude story of team Wang Fu Zhong? I ship Chao Xin X Mei-Mei very much~ In the anime, Chao Xin is almost the only one to "correct" mei-mei's speaking in chinese wordings. It is true that Chao Xin and Mei-Mei have had a battle (it is mentioned by Chi-yun, I guess?) So I write this out by the inspiration given by that line. How do you think about my story? Please give me a review!**


End file.
